My Prince Charming
by Pupluvgurl
Summary: When I first met my Prince Charminig, he wasn't extremly handsome, nor was he suave. Just a funny guy with a goofy smile. SakuNaru Plz R


**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me!  
**

_**My Prince Charming**_

_By: Pupluvgurl_

* * *

Normal POV 

Sakura and Ino stepped on the hot sand that was baking in the boiling summer sun. Ino had taken Sakura on a relaxing trip, hoping that it would calm Sakura and have her get over her childhood crush, Sasuke. After an hour's drive, they had arrived in a completely different place, with booming music and flying colours.

Sakura's POV

When I first met my Prince Charminig, he wasn't extremly handsome, nor was he suave. Just a funny looking guy with a goofy smile.

Ino had dragged me to the beach, claiming that i had to get over Sasuke, at that time, I thought it was impossible.

"You got to meet guys!" Ino brushed her hair back, smiling at the looks the boys were giving her. God, she really has to stop the flirting! Dammit, where is the peace and quiet?

Normal POV

"But I am not interested! Can't you just leave me alone. Don't you dare drag me out on a sunny day where i can get sunburned!" Sakura picked up her pace, spraying sand everywhere as she stomped down the beach. Ino caught up to her trying to talk but before she opened her mouth, they were both sprayed in the face by sand.

"Hey watch whe..." Ino started but then she stopped.

"Hey hey Ino!" A blond goofy looking guy said to Ino.

"Hey Naruto! I never thought you would be here. Oh, and don't do that again." Ino brushed grains of sand out of her hair.

"Whose the pretty lady there?" Naruto asked, looking over Ino's shoulder (who do you think?).

"This is my friend Haruno Sakura, Sakura, meet Uzumaki Naruto." Ino stepped aside. Nauto jumped out of his old junky car and held his hand out.

Sakura took in cautiously and gave a weak attempt to smile at him.

"Guys! Over here!" Tenten, Hinata and Temari waved at them from an empty spot on the beach.

"Coming! Will you wait!" Ino shouted impatiently back them, she turned back and smiled at Naruto.

"See ya later, Sakura, say good bye." Sakura just gave him a little wave and turned around,walking in the direction Tenten. Ino ran after he, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"What is your problem? You got a mouth for a reason!"

"Really? I didn't know that!" Sakura said sarcastically and walked faster.

Ino looked studied her and gave her a disappoving look.Sakura ignored her and placed her towel on the ground and sat down. Ino did the same, she was not in the mood to fight with Sakura, it always seemed to end up in something physical and no one could beat Sakura.

"Who wants to go for a swim?" Naruto popped up out of no where and he literally popped out of a hole in the sand.

"Saku?" Ino looked at her but she gave her the Don't-drag-me-into-this look. Ino got the message and got up.

"See ya!"

"Hey, your Sakura right?" Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"No, I am a magical elf."

"Really? Can you me a wish?"

Sakura looked at him as if he was stupid and got up and ran towad the ice ceam stand. Naruto shrugged it off and walked to the water.

* * *

"This thing won't start up!" The girls were all going home but the car wouldn't start up.Ino kicked the car door and sat down, frustated.

"Need a lift?" Naruto drove up in his beat up car.

"That would be awesome!" Ino jumped in the front seat and let the rest crammed into the back.

"Wow, how generous of you Ino" Sakura forced herself in.

"Your welcome!"

"Do you mind if i drop by my house first? Need to get something." Naruto turned the girls squished in the back seat of his car.

"Sure." Ino seemed to think that we couldn't talk. She said everything and wouldn't give anyone a chance to open their mouths.

Nauto drove for quite a few minutes till they reached a nicely groomed house with an expensive car parked in the driveway. When they were a few meters from the house, the car broke down, sputtering. Naruto got out and pushed the car toward the curb.

"Sorry, my trusty steed broke down. I will be right back."

"Naruto, can i use your bathroom?" Sakura asked, not even looking at him. That was the first thing she had said to him since they met. Naruto smiled at this and opened the car door.

"Girls who want to use my bathroom needs to give their phone number." Sakura frowned and quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper, she didn't really care about what happens.

"Thanks. Follow me." Nauto gave her the goofy smile again and walked up toward the front porch.

Sakura got out of the car and followed, this guy was weird and impossible.

* * *

What do you think? It sucks! Plz review!  



End file.
